Jealous
by ItsMyImagination
Summary: Bellamy can't help but get jealous.


He wasn't one to show his feelings let alone admit that he care about someone. But as he sat outside his tent, an sharpen his knife, Bellamy's nerves were all riled up.

It was due to the way she would throw her head back just a little as she laughed at something stupid space walker said, or they way she would lightly put her hand out against Miller's shoulder to steady herself, and even the way she just seemed to need to talk to every fucking guy in this camp that crossed her path.

It was all just rubbing Bellamy the wrong way.

Ok, so he might be overreacting just a tiny bit. But Bellamy was never the type that like to share what was his and Clarke Griffin was most defiantly his. He honestly didn't want to feel this way but it sometimes felt to him like she might be getting feelings for some of these dumb assholes.

It wasn't as if it was her fault that the idiots would develop a crush on her. It wasn't her fault that she is so sexy and beautiful. It wasn't her fault that when she smiled at you it felt like all of a sudden all of the world would just disappear and it seemed that it was just the two of you.

What was her fault was that she refused to stop talking to said idiots, that she still kept smiling at them, and that she made Bellamy so damn jealous.

He watches as she laughed lightly at something that was said and then as she waved goodbye an headed back to the drop ship. Bellamy waited a few minutes before he he got up and made his way to her.

Today had been a very busy day for Clarke. She had to treat a very young boy named Reese. He had sneaked out and had ended up triggering a Grounder trap that had ended with him having a sharpened piece of metal sticking out from his foot. It had taken a few hours to remove and make sure that no parts of metal had been left behind and then a couple more minutes to clean the wound and stitch him up.

But Clarke had managed to get the kid back to his tent safely. Only leaving after making him promise her that he would rest and next time he felt adventurous, that's why Reese said he had sneaked out, he would come to her and she would go with him.

So now she found herself cleaning up the mess of blood and metal. She had just finished disinfecting her tools when she felt someone watching her and turn to find Bellamy looking at her with a frown making Clarke immediately wary.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Her voice sound strained and tired.

Bellamy just shook his head no and continue to just stare at her making Clarke feel uncomfortable. It's not as if she wasn't used to his presence by now, but when he was in a foul mood like at this moment, it just meant that an argument was bound to happen. So she tried to ignore him but her temper was just as bad as his and it wasn't long before she found herself turning back to face him.

"Bellamy Blake you have one minute to tell me what's going on before I decided to kick you out." She straightens out her shoulders and gave him an exasperated look.

Bellamy had gone in after Clarke but not before instructing Miller that no matter what he and Clarke weren't to be interrupted. He had watched her clean for a bit before she finally notice that he was there and asked him if everything was ok. He had merely shaken his head no, crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare. So she had continued to clean albeit with a bit of stiffness to her shoulders.

He watched her as she finished and then he smirked as she gave him an ultimatum.

"Bellamy Blake you have one minute to tell me what's going on before I decided to kick you out." She just looked too cute and just he wasn't able to stop himself from walking up to her and setting his hands on the table at either side of her affectedly trapping her. He heard her catch her breath and felt as her little hands came up to his chest trying miserably to create a bit of space between them.

"I would love to see you try." He whispered in Clark's ear before lightly nipping at it and effectively making Clarke forget her thoughts. He slowly continued a trail of kiss's down her neck nipping and sucking every so often, loving every little sound she made.

He pulled back and smirked at down at Clark's appearance. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were hooded with desire and all Bellamy could think was that she's the most beautiful, sexy woman on earth.

He gave her the biggest most cocky smile before he leaned in and rested his forehead against her and whispered "That's what I thought."

Dear god, Bellamy Blake was an insufferable jerk. He had managed within a few seconds to completely defuse her anger, turn her on and then piss her off yet again. She wasn't sure why he was in such a fowl mood today but she had a feeling it was a case of the little green eyed monster.

She wasn't really sure why he got so jealous when she talked to other guys. It wasn't like she was anything out of the ordinary. Don't get her wrong she wasn't by no means ugly but she just couldn't see why he was so over possessive.

It wasn't like if she was, well him. He was a complete flirt and most of the time he didn't even realize it. It would drive her crazy seeing as girls would practically throw them-self at him. He would never respond to any of the advances but it would still piss her off. So much so that sometimes she would just feel like going over to them and punching them in the face. But then she would be the one having to fix them up.

Clarke looks into Bellamy's eyes and she couldn't help but feel irritated over the course her thoughts had taken."So that's how you want to play it." She said sweetly and by the look on Bellamy's face as she pushed him against the wall she knew she had the upper hand. She kissed him hard. She wanted to make it clear to him that she was only his and that he was only hers.

They kissed until their minds were fuzzy and they couldn't remember where they were. She felt as he marked her as his against her collarbone, as his hands explored her body leaving behind a trail of need and desire. She just wanted to lose herself completely against him. She let her nails run against his back and wrapped her legs around his waist as he maneuvered them to lie down in one of the recovery cots.

Bellamy couldn't help but kiss Clarke's forehead as she slept beside him. And as he drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but wrap his arm around her and whisper a soft "mine."

AN: Ok so this is my first 100 fanfic and I really, really hope you guys like it. Please leave me a review letting me know what you guys think. I honestly would like some feedback. Good or bad I just want to learn what you guys like about my writing and what doesn't work. Thank you so much for reading.

Xoxo

Luna

Happy Thanksgiving :D


End file.
